Transactional cards such as credit cards and debit cards are carried by many individuals. Conventionally, such transactional cards contain a machine-readable element such as a bar code or a magnetic strip that has an account number encoded thereon. The transactional cards typically include the account number in visible, raised numerals and may also include the name of the card holder. Other text may also be included such as the name of the card issuer and the regulations for use.
Transactional cards have conventionally been very plain, and the card holder has been given a standard card having only a standard design used by the card issuer, if any. To address this, some card issuers have offered a selection of standard designs to choose from. However, the card holder has been given no opportunity to create a truly custom design to apply to the transactional card.